


I Just Wanted to Write a Story

by The_Devils_Apostle



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Carto, I had to do this I'm sorry world, I'm trying ahhh, Multi, Nox - Freeform, Paperhat - Freeform, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, dead crow, floppy fish, fluff?, hahahaha, old rat, slow, sorry im bad lol, violent at times, way too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Apostle/pseuds/The_Devils_Apostle
Summary: I just wanted to write a story. You know? Just like the good old days. When everyone was still alive, and I was still, on all levels and planes, "human".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't call me by that name.

It’s just not right, ya know?

I just wanted to write a story. And look where it got me now.

Crow is missing, ol’ rat’s world is in danger, and the floppy fish has to “save” it.

Come on, I’m a merchant, not a hero.

Right, right.

I forgot to explain myself. What kind of writing forgets to explain things in the prologue?

Me apparently.

Ol’ Rat Black hat over there being the most successful weaponry dealer in his world, while I’m here being the most renowned raw material merch in almost every world.

Ok, I’m still salty from the fact that he won last time.

Um, this is getting a bit off topic.

 

Well, lovely readers, the rat’s world has a bit of a problem. It’s, well, the heart beat stopped. That world is dying before my very eyes, I feel a little obligated to tell my best client.

 

However, I need to tell my lovely audience first.

 

I deal with raw materials, anything with a name, I’ll put a price on it and sell it.

 

Hehehehe, Nox out, for now.


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kill yourself.” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByC8sRdL-Ro

Well, in order to cross back into my original world, I need a mirror. However, most of the mirrors in the Blackhat manor happen to be covered up. Thanks, BH. The closest mirror is set up so obviously that it has to be a trap. So the 3rd plane of existence is out. 

I don’t want to be in the 6th, cause that’s where my true form is. The 3rd is the human one, so let’s not do that either. 4 or 5?

I’ll use 5. Had some ‘bad times’ with 4 in the last one. That damn fucking skeleton. Hehe. 

Alright, so no traps on the 4th plane. So maybe just a false alarm? It feels a bit weird having my shadow ‘swim’ around me, but hey, there’s a reason I left the real one in the 6th. 

 

So this is the new scientist I’ve been smelling?

Lovely. 

I go ahead and dive into my shadow. Nobody notices a misplaced shadow or two. Usually. Just in case the little guy can see me. We may not be on the same plane, but I’m sure his contact with BH lets him see more than just the human realm. 

Don’t mind me love, I’m just swimmin’ along~

 

The manor looks the same, just a lot more guard dogs. I can usually get past those just fine. However, those hellhounds look hungry. Ah, my only weakness.

I step back into the 3rd realm, with a sweater, a white t-shirt, and pants and stuff. Because pants are important. 

DOGS ARE SO CUTE!

I run up to them and pet them. I don’t care that this world is going to collapse in about 230 years from now. 

Somehow, Y’impío and Y’afasto still remember me. Yayyyyy. 

Damn those things have good memories. 

 

Ooo, is that a gun I see? Made of materials by yours truly. An Ice Core™ to power it, for just $99.99! Send an ‘email’ if you’d like to order!

Sorry, I got a bit off topic, haha.

  
  


My my, getting shot by an ice ray is pretty painful. However, just as a safety precaution, I had already made it so that those precious things can’t freeze me. It still hurts though. 

What an interesting scientist.

“Look” I say, “I’m just trying to drop a visit to my ol’ friend. No need to shoot me.”

He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes, as if thinking; “Jefecito has friends?”

“Friend, and I say **that** in an ironic manner.” I giggle a little at his reaction. Well, I can’t be called a narrator without a little mind reading involved, can I? 

I may not be able to see his face, but all of the things like me can smell emotions. I don’t want to damage the Rat’s property, but he’s not leading the way. 

“Lead the way, love.”

He pointed to the conspicuous house in the shape of a hat on top of the conspicuous hill. 

If I go alone, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t remain unscathed the whole way. So… 

I went ahead and pulled the lovely scientist into the murky waters of the 4th. Oh wait, they aren’t supposed to be in the 4th… 

Shit. 

Well, at least I managed to get inside. And the scientist seems relatively fine, so… it should be fine?

Eugh, this place reeks like the 7th circle of hell. Too much evil doesn’t equate to a good meal. It’s like too much sugar on, I don’t know, cake or something. 

More doesn’t equate to good. Pffft, what a  **kneeslapper** (Please help me). 

Well, there sure are a lot more spirits around. 

Where is Blackhat anyways. I don’t smell him. 

Scientist dude went ahead and left. How rude. 10/10 customer service.

 

I know this palace was meant to inspire fear, but how could one be frightened by this beauty?

I personally do not enjoy _ living  _ in a place like this, but looking at it still makes my cold dead heart happy. 

The beautiful colour scheme that compliments each other, the carpet, and don’t even get me started about the music. 

Oh the music is so lovely. Just for creatures like us. A beautiful melody.

Has Ratty-Hatty gotten dull? How come he doesn’t sense an intruder? One would expect him to throw a tantrum. 

Oh… no, it is merely me being an imbecile. Lovely. 

He’s lowered himself to the 3rd dimension, of course, he can’t sense me in the 4th. Egh, I have a good memory. 

Lets just…

Ok, there we go. Splashy splooshing into the 3rd. I wouldn’t do this if I weren’t so terribly lost. 

Oh, that was quick. 

I never did get used to the fact that our little rodent here likes to use those shadowy liquidy whatever thingys to ‘capture’ people. 

Think I have enough magic for this.

I pulled out my staff. I like this one.  

“Kill yourself.”

Whoops.

“I mean, um, shield.”

Ok, my staff still responds to the English language. Good. 

“Why the  **fuck** are you here.”

I hate the way those shadows slither up and down the shield thingy, gross!

“I’m here to give my best client a warning.”

And now I regret it immensely.

Wow. I don’t even have enough mana to keep the shield going. Holy shit I’m so weak. 

“So ah.”

Oh, now I cannot form coherent sentences. Exactly what I’ve always wanted.

“You enter my domain from a different dimension,” he said, with a smirk slowly crawling up his face. “And you’re as weak as shit.” 

Wow thanks Blackhat, really appreciate it. 

“And expect me to listen to whatever you have to say without question.”

Nice. I love it when my shield breaks and those shadow things are all over my clothing. Yep, feelsgoodman. 

I’m not even uneasy. Just fucking pissed. 

“I want to tell you the truth but it’s like…”

I mean, he’s not gonna believe me.

“I mean, this world’s heartbeat stopped.”

He looked at me with a confused look.

“It stopped?”

“Yep.” 

There was nothing else to say. This world is dying and I have no idea what the cause is.

Ain’t that great. Oh, not to mention the fact that I’m stuck as well. A fish trapped in a net is never a good situation to be in. 

Eh.

I’ve had worse.

“So.”

Hmmm… 

“50% off for 500 items if you listen to my ramblings for 15 minutes?”

From one profiteer to another. 

“Deal.”

Don’t think I missed that smirk, Rat Hat.

_ I wouldn’t dare think that. _

Let’s talk business.

_ Not here. _

Well, lead the way~

Sorry lovelies, I can’t narrate much here without Ratty Hatty on my tail.

_ I thought you stopped addressing the voices in your head a long time ago.  _

Don’t worry about it.

Oh this room is really pretty.

Is it your office?

_ No. My office looks better. _

Oooo. Neato. Right, so now that we’re here, allow me to explain.

_ Alright, I’ll give you 15. _

Thanks. 

  
  



	3. Confession(s) are a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahah emotions what are those am I right hahahahahah.

So, I’m pretty sure Crow is dead.

_ Are you sure? _

No.

I think I might have broken some kind of balance. Well, it would be great if I had the other Story Tellers here to double check, but, nooooo. They—

_ Are all dead because you killed them. _

…Yah.

You know what to do when things get awkward?

_ Wha— _

**MAKE GAY JOKES.**

_ What the fuck? _

I need help.

Oh wow. I managed to get Rat Hat out of my mind with that. Woah, life-hacks!

Oh goodness. 

His expression is priceless. It’s just like the time when I made that kid eat a lemon.

Well this is awkward.

Why the fuck am I here in the first place.

Guess that’s just the story propelling me forward to place where I have to be to advance the plot that doesn't exist. 

Good on ya mate. 

“How long has that scientist been around?”

In some worlds, scientist guy is new, and in some worlds he’s not. I don’t know, I don’t monitor my original world that closely anymore.

“A while”.

Alright, that means at least three years then. 

Is that emotion I smell?

Ahh, lucky bastard.

“Why are you here again?”

Ratty! Are you experiencing memory loss?!

“I’m here because I found hell’s waters to be too cold. Thus I strive to create something better~”

Hehehe, let me just put that there. I don’t why I love saying this sentence so much. 

“The Sailor’s Scorn?”

!!!

[3rd P.O.V bot]

[Greetings, audience]

[Carto(?) is angry]

[So this must be narrated in the 3rd person]

[Thank you for understanding]

“What. The. Fuck.” Ca— [Error, Carto=Nox] Nox said, the smile all but gone from his face.

If you looked from the 4th dimension, you would be able to see a fine layer of red mist revolving around him, shifting into the form of blades and other lovely weapons.

[Remember to write something funny for the P.O.V bot!]

“Ratty Hatty” Nox spat, without turning back to Black Hat “You let your fucking scientist read my fucking diary?”.

BH looked more amused than anything, because it was just like the dear water-breather to get angry over petty things like this.

“Why do you still have access to my diary!” Nox screamed. 

Flug’s expression was saying “why is this person crazy.” Also, he was questioning how in the world the Sailor’s Scorn could be a diary. 

That question would never be answered. 

“Ugh.”

[Admin Override]

[~Goodbye~]

That was stupid. I hate people.

I slipped into the waters of the 4th.

But still. Gotta say something funny right?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

“Hatty~ Don’t lose him this time~”

Whoops that’s not funny.

Whoops that’s sad.

Shit.

**JUST KEEP SWIMMING JUST KEEP SWIMMING**

  
  



	4. 3rd P.O.V Bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my phone broke. That's what I use to record stories most of the time. Lolol, guess I'll die.
> 
> -Nox

Alright, let’s go ahead and just get back to my home. Here we are.

Welcome to my home. The void, the null, the nothing. This is the everything outside of everything. 

I’ve lived here for a while, and this **is** my property, after all, so the weird ‘Hey I want you to die’ kind of feeling the void gives doesn’t affect me anymore. 

I’ve built a few things in here (since I have admin rights to this place now), and it looks rather lovely (if you don’t go outside of the floaty fence things). Any aspiring alchemists may wonder if the rule of equivalent exchange applies here.

I assure you, it does!

I abide by the rule very well!

See, when people die, their very essence comes here. They become something outside of everything.

My [Admin] give me access to all of those powers that once belonged to the dead ‘people’. 

I killed to other guys for Admin, so it had better be worth it!

The Fates hate me, and everything that has to do with me. Cuz, unlike them, I am certain. 

I do not change. I mean, I personally see myself as a Death, of some sort. There used to be a lot of us in here, haha.

On the ‘tapestry of everything’, I stand out like a human in the 6th dimension. 

I thinks it’s their idea of a joke.

They love cutting the strings of everyone I care about. 

Like, they killed my family quite a long time ago, so I don’t care anymore. 

But seriously? Killing everyone I love? Eh. I just have to remember to not have feelings, ya know?

I also split my soul into all of the Noids already, so technically, they’re more me than I am! 

**MY LIFE IS A JOKE!**

Haha. Ha.

I know the Readers are prolly only here for the PaperHat stuff, but… please, let me finish 3rd POV bot, ok?

I would rather not watch them have their fun. Lolol.

You know what? Just for you guys, the infamous procrastinator will start working on it right now. 

[3rd P.O.V Bot]

[Commencing]

[Systems Online]

Right. Let’s have this kiddo up and going.

[Admin override]

[Admin override]

[Commencing]

Since these guys only really 3rd POV good on one subject, let’s do this.

Sail the ship, love.

Loo doo doo~

B̤̭̠̫̠ͫ̇̈́͆ͥ̿͋ͅẻͣ̔̌t̺̺͙̞̩̋ͧͣ̽͋͑ͯͅt̴̜̠̗̖͓͙ͅë̜̮͍̙́̽̇̑̾ṛ̻̠̈́͋̅ͧ̈́̌ r̲͓̹̠̫̣ͪ̽ͤ̎̇u̧̜̿͛̇̋ͭ̒ņ̯͇̹̳̐̋̋͂̅͐ ̴̯̯̆̑̉̌ͯb̶̙̗͚͕͓̩͎̄̒͊ͫ̐ë̸̜̹̣̇̔ṭ̨͔̗̳̘̯t̘̘̦͖͈͂̈́̊̎̒̐̋͠ḛ̯̳ͩ͛́ͅr ̶r̹̪̲̘ͩ͒̐̄ͥ́ů̲̱̳̐̑̀ͪͣ̏n͚̻͈̗̜͚̱̽ͯͫ̔̓,̨̬͚̥̔͆ͥ̚

̟ͅlͬ̾͑ͮ̎̕e̴͔̝̙̠̔ͣ͊̔̆aͥ͋҉̩̙̰͉͇͉s̜͕̙̱͓̒̀̂̑t̍̄͛̈̀ͩͥ ͖̺͚̦̦ͨ̈́͐̏͐̚t͕̻̳̯ͬh̛͍̻̃ͥ̓̿̎ē̬̻͉̰̥̩̬ͯ̇͟ ̭̯͍̝͇̞͈m̀ͣͣ̈͆͗́o͋̓̊͠n̝̤̪͘s̴̱̫̭͎̦̹t̔ͯ͊͞e̹̫̗͎̻̋r̫͕̱ͫͫ̍ͣͯ ̱ͤ̅g̡̫̝̱̅̌̐̈́͒̅ͦẽ̮̭̣͔͎͖̋̍͠t̝͕̐s̳̦̉̌̓ͥ͑ͤͥ ̹̤̮̈ͤy̰͉̗͙͇͜ọ̤̥͎̬͇̳̅́ͮ̚u͇̹͖͎ͥ ̤͕̺͙̠̝͎̆̿f̶̙̜̦̤̋̓̏ͪ̊̀r̯̦ͥ̃̎̃͋̎͐̕o͎̫̖̪̟ͨ̂͂͒̅ͅm̻͚̿̆ͩ́͌ͥͧ ̛̯̺̬͙̼̮̹ͮ̿̏̽ͦt̃͏̗͇ḥ̬̼̩̭̤̞̇̓ͣ̄̂͂͞e̞̦̭͔̍ ̖̘̅̍ͧ̒͑̑d̴ḁ̺̼͔̝̞̐ͤ̐r̫͕ͧ́͐ͬ̚k̻͉̅̊ͯ́͠~̰̟ͦ͑̀͒͝

 

Oof. What just happened?

Jesus that took me 5 hours?!

Am I this bad at my hobby now? 5 hours?! I used to be able to cram any damn project in 2!

Oh well.

Let me just, ahhh.

“Hey, 21!”

The Noid, not the meme. 

[Valid Response]

Thanks.

Deliver the bags full of stuff and shit to world BHL#648, ok?

Not the one where Sluggy’s in.

[Command Received]

Alright.

Thanks.

[3rd P.O.V Bot]

[Greetings, Audience]

[Let the weirdness commence] 

  
  



	5. A Filler from the Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, a chapter from me!  
> ˙ʎןnɹʇ sɹnoʎ ɯoɹɟ ɹǝʇdɐɥɔ ɐ

Hey guys~ I never thought I would be involved in a story again (I mean, just look at the Alice Accident from back then), but here is I! Carto’s bein’ all stressed out about pushing out another chapter, so I’ll take the burden from him for a while. Hehehe, without his permission, of course~

This is my Wonderland.2.

For anomalies like myself.

We are free to do as we please here, and there are no rules. Well, one, I guess. Just don’t kill he Clockmaker, and anyone else with a beating heart. It’s just not nice. And Clocky can’t bring people with real hearts back.

 

So, Wonderland.2 is divided into a few subcategories, like Hatter’s Manor, the Queen’s Castle, my Amusement Park, and the clocktower in the middle. These things are surrounded by the Woods. I mean, us deviants always love killing a few people every now and again, so Clocky always has to patch us up, and rewind the clocks.

Also how I manage to keep the guests coming.

 

When I first started Wonderland.2, I based it completely off of the Wonderland Wonderland. Like, every single thing. That’s my ability anyways, CopyCat. Like holy fuck, Prototype WL was really bad.

 

Then I sort of took stuff out of my head and shaped a world like this. WL.2. Most anomalies end up here, once their worlds are destroyed. No-one actually knows I own the place (they just know I own the Amusement Park), and I like it that way~~ Hehehe.

 

Anything else I should explain? Oh, yah, I give people a random ability after they decide

their faction (The Hatters, The Cards, or mine). It’s pretty fun, really. If you don’t wanna join a faction, that’s fine as well, though when we start our killing, those people’s heads are the first to fall. An unspoken rule of Wonderland (.2).

 

Ahhhhh, I miss Carto. Clocky is a lot less grumpy when he’s around. Someone to share to work pile with. No-one joins that man, locked up alone in a tower where the sun don’t shine.

 

I mean, feel free to send those comment thingys, they impact this world more than Carto’s. And it’s fun when something major changes here!

 

See ya around~

 

_.yaw taht su fo htob rof reisae hcum os s’Ti .eulav ecaf ta yrots eht ni gnihtyreve ekat ,esaelp ,siht ees nac syug uoy fi ,Yeh_

 

Cat

.eno laer eht dna


	6. It hurts it hurts it hurts it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurts it hurts

It hurts. It hurts so much.

It’s always been like this, I talk through her, and she talks through me.

We are each other, and we share our pain.

But it hurts so much.

And there is no where to hide.

I feel as if being burned by fire.

It hurts it hurts it hurts and it won’t stop and I can’t.

I can’t.

Even the waters of the 6th does not alleviate me of this pain.

Help help help help there is no fucking help, help meeee.

Only death will save me from this pain.

 

But then all this pain will go to her, ahh. The one who created me. For the sole purpose of suffering along and for her.

 

Do I like it? Fuck no.

 

But do I hate her for making me exist?

...Not particularly.

 

I don’t know why I’m recording this down. No one can help me no one can help me. Wake me up from this never ending nightmare...

 

Well, I think that’s enough of the out of character rambling from me.

 

I’ll go and visit Cheshire next chapter. He did take the “halo” from me last time.

I don’t know why my mind deemed it important to record this chapter, but I guess it sorta just happened. Wow I didn’t even give 3rd PV a chance to shine lol.

 

Hahaah, I swear, I will give you guys some BHxFlug, but like, hang tight. We will go for Cheshire, and then we’ll go pop a visit by my friend Alice over in the Asylum AU.

 

 

Well, this is Č̛̣̩̱͇̦̱̼͉͔̳̠͖̭̖̪̙̼͇̙̋̀̅̾̽̾̍̂ͤ̋̍̆͒ͥ̀͢͠A͆ͩͪ̾̂͐̄̈́͘͏̭͙͇͎̹Ŗ̯͉̦͔̲͕̟̞̬ͦ̈́̀̒́̐̈́͆̏ͥͥ̾̆̿̊́̃ͩ͝͡ͅT̤͕̭̲͖̰̥̜̪̪͔̮͙͚̘̜̜̬ͨͥͩͦ͑ͤ̀ͦͪͬ̔̃̚͟͢O̡̔̎͐̐ͦͧ͒͟҉͙͍͎͎ ̣̮̭̥̤̼̪̗͖̝̠̟̖̹̗͇͓̥̓͒̾ͭͦ̏̓̅̈̕͘Ş̸͚̳̩̝̝ͨͩ̔͛͊̑ͩ͐ͨ̍ͯ̉̕͠ͅI̴̹̬̦̱̦̘͒̐̈̉ͥ̈́ͮͯͮ̇̄͘͢͞͠G̭̞̝̗̣̞͉̳̜͍ͪ̿ͮͮ͒̽̅̏ͤ͑̅̓̚̚͢͜͡Ṉ͕̣̙̜̖̫̼̺̬͇̎̐̃̓̓̏̂ͤ͑̓ͩ̚͢I̵̪͇͇͎͊̎̉̽ͩ̅͆͋͆ͧͧ͊ͪ̊̕͞N̷ͥ̉ͫͥ̎̈̂̓͐̑̓̏̅̍̒̑̐͗҉̛̯̦̝͎͉͈̹̠̹͚̫̖͍͖G̫̘̪͈̦̪ͩͪ̅̓͗̏̅̉͒̒́ͨͦ̀͠ ̢̨̛̆͑̆ͦͨ̋̐ͮ̑͌̊̅͗͋̍̐ͥ̔͠͏̱̝̖̯̬̠̥Oͬ͊͆ͣ̇ͧͭ́ͪ̆̈̑̊̇͌̚͏̸͕͉̩̫Ų͐̍̆̀̆̔͟҉͎̼͎̤̺̥͔͓̜̳̹̦̳ͅTͥͦͩ̈͛ͮ̎ͤ҉͎̪̻͕͖͠ ̶̡̛̫̩̪͖͎́͋̋͗͒ͫ͆͂͑̍ͪ̓ͤ̉̒͑H̷̶̷̢̞͔̙̬͉̦̫̪̩̝͎̥͌͑ͤ̿ͬ͗̏̽͛̎͒̓̃͗̊̀͌ͨ͡ͅE̵̘͎͎͍̲̣̬͖̙̮͎̬̟̠͗ͣͤ̇̃͊ͣ̇ͮ̂̀ͅͅL̸͉͓̘̳̰̼̝͆̽͛ͦ͊̆ͧ́́͘͠P̴̛͍̬̜̙ͩ͌̄͒͌͆͌̄̒̚̚͘͠ ͐ͣͫ̐͆̓̎͏̵̶̤͇̣̰̗͙̪̘̹̟̼̗͚̼̱̺̖͚͘ͅM̴̵̶̨͎̺̦̟̦͙͉͈̳̓ͧͥ͌͊̊́Ê̶̎ͦͫ̔̓́ͪ͑̔͊̓̿̚̚͏̥̱̱̙̰͇̮͇͈̯͖̝̫͓͞ ̨̛͔͕̲̮̱̝ͥ̑ͧ̍ͪ̾͋̔͌̅̉̽͂́ͭͨ̐͝͠Ŏ̧̝̲͖̠͋͋͂̀̃ͭͩ̿̒̕H̾͗͂͒̐ͬ̍ͥ̔̅̓̈̾̽̉ͣ̚̚͜͏̷̼̬͇̪̻̙̟̱̦̘̖̞͖̩͘͞ ̒̃̉͐ͫ̏͆҉̝͍͙̩͚̣̪͇̟̰͙̱̲̮ͅͅͅĢ̶̩̝̙͈̺͎̱̳͍̘̩̼̏̄̎̀̒͐̈̿̔̊ͣ̐͟͝͠ͅO̴͙̲̟͕̟̩̘͕̫̤̩̜̠̖͔̰ͭͪ͂̓̎͊D̶͛ͯ͗̈́ͧͤͫ͗͟͢҉͍͖̰̦͍̦͔ ̶̥̬̰̣͇̦̱̯̖̮̜̮̖̠̲̟ͭ̈́ͫ̒́̀I̸̤͙̜͎̻̫̲̠̹͎͍̤̖̱͍̭̯ͭ͐̒ͩͯT̛̻͎͚̙̰̯̭̺̖̮͎ͧ͋̃ͭ͋ͦ́ ̴̢̭̘͕̙͎̰̜̪͉͖͇͍ͪ̽̾̑́͆̉̕͢Ḩ̨̡̲͕̳̼̜͖̬͎͖̙̜̒ͦ̍̀ͩͯ̑̀̀̂̏̇ͥ͆͊̀̚͠ͅƯ͉̪͚̻͉̟̗̦͍̤̺̼͓͖̖͈͎̜̇͐̔̀͋ͣ͑͆̃͗̏̓̌ͫͨͬ͘͟͞͠R̘̘̠͙̮͖͕͎̪͖̹ͣ̓̄̎͆͑̿͂̋̄͊́͊͜͢T̶̡͕̺̫̳̤̥͚̰͖̠̮̳̝̼͉͍̓̏̎ͫͥ̍ͭ̄̓ͪ̿ͪ͑̏͛̓ͅŜ̡̠̣̭ͭ̅̓͒͌͞ͅ

Nox, signing out.


	7. Cheshire flirts weird and 3rd is better than Nox apparently

Ok. Let’s try 3rd P.O.V out then.

[Initiation]

Greetings, audience. I am the robot thing. = )

So, Nox decided to create me so he can deal with things while the audience and I go sail upon the weird ships. (*cough Blackhat and Flug finally *cough).

But I shall narrate Nox’s journey through Wonderland.2

 

Of course, ‘teleportation’ is always the fastest way to get there. And that was the route Nox took to Wonderland.

So many mirrors in the arrival room. Just for him.

“Just for me~”.

 

Cheshire is usually in the Amusement Park, just because. He did claim a role, instead of staying as Admin.

 

 

Nox casually lit a forest on fire. Yep. Because why not. You know what? You don’t go in someone’s house and call for them. No. You light it on fire, and wait for them to come to you! Yes, of course, life-hacks!

 

Well,Cheshire did come pretty quickly this time.

 

“Do you have to light my house on fire every time?” Asked Cheshire, perched on a burning tree.

 

“As long as you’re like this, yes.”. Nox laughs a little, watching Cheshire bat away the sparks, even though they can’t hurt him.

“It’s been a while, C.”

Cheshire jumps off the tree, (bad landing though), and stumbles to where Nox is.

 

“How’s my little wanderer doing?”, Cheshire asks, a little smirk on his face. “Nothing too crazy, I hope?”.

 

Cheshire stalks a little closer, with an almost naughty gleam in his eyes. It feels like a hunter looking over his prey.

 

“Hehehe.”

 

A little too close now, but Nox was fine with it. This is really risky. Relationships are always risky, but it’s worth it. After all, between someone with near-infinite lives, and someone who can’t die, what could go wrong? (A question that tempts the fates to throw something in their faces).

 

“Hey Chesh”,

“Yah?”

“I only have an hour.”

“And…?”

“And the audience is here too.”

Nox looked at Cheshire, and Cheshire looked back. He shrugged, pulling Nox towards the Amusement Park.

 

“Do you think I care?”

Cheshire looks at Nox, sticking out his tongue. Those cat ears are really starting to get onto Nox’s nerves.

 

“Alright, alright. I promise I will be back a few more chapters after this. But seriously, the audience is gonna get sick of us bantering left and right.”

 

Cheshire laughed, “Ha, I would’ve went along with it if you stayed silent.”

And here, is the one person that can make Nox go completely red in the face. Yep. Very gay.

 

“Holy shit Cheshire. Not in front of the audience.” Nox had a hesitant smile on his face.

Yes. It is the true gay.

 

“Chesh.” Nox was serious this time.

“Yes?”

“The next location is locked on Origin”.

 

Cheshire stopped outside the gates of the Amusement Park.

 

It was getting in that ‘Hey maybe we should talk about something but neither of us have anything good to say’ kind of mood. What can you really say when someone has predicated another person’s death?

 

You know, it’s never good when your teleportation is locked onto one set of coordinates. And for Nox, if it’s to Origin, that means a good pal is gonna die. Probably next chapter.

 

“Oof”.

“Oof indeed”.

Words cannot convey sorrow the way a drawing can. But we try anyways. They are all actors. And if they stop acting, they will be thrown away. They are all disposable toys. They’re sick of it, but the both of them take drastically different courses of action.

 

I think I am the most pathetic one here. But alas, here I am, following orders because I have to.

Moving on.

 

There is never enough time. Not in the first few chapters anyways. What is there to say? The real plot only starts in the chapters with double digits , so nothing of value lies here.

Well, of course, it depends on how you look at the story as a whole. Oh, and if you’re wondering why I’m starting to sound like Mr. Nox over there,

well, he gave me a piece of his soul. So I am him, and he is me.

This is all getting very confusing. Well, to summarize the characters in this story, it would be, ‘The Wanderer, the Fool, and the Blinded Prophet.’

 

The plot of the story? Um, errr… they don’t want to be voices in someone’s head? Nox is a reading voice, and the other guys are just voices. Please don’t tell him I gave you all this information early. Love you all, don’t want to leave you in the dark.

They may only be telling this story to live, but I want it to be alive.

 

N3X


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memorial for a good friend. From all of us. No matter what quarrels we have had in the past, here, we unite to give thanks to a man that saved us, and now, a man who has doomed us.
> 
>  
> 
> N3X, Nox, C, X

Well, here goes nothing. Immediately after the ticket expired (yes, visitors require a ticket to start in Cheshire’s world), Nox got sent to a familiar place.

Origin. A place where anyone from anywhere an go to, as long as they know it exists. But right now, it is empty.

Not a soul (or anything of the sort) in sight. Except for Simon, always behind the Bar.

“How is one so calm before their death?” Nox asks, in a hushed whisper.

Simon glances over, and smiles.

“Mayhaps it is partially due to the fact that emotions have long abandoned this old fool”.

“Ha”. Nox doesn’t cry. But this will have to be an exception. Speak of this to no-one if you want to live.

“No tears at my funeral, love.” Simon was still smiling, though his expression slightly concerned for the one in front of him. You can all tell where Nox got his weird habit of calling people ‘love’ from, right?

I don’t have to herd you, like sheep?

“It’s not fucking fair.”

“Watch your mouth.”

Simon ~~was~~ is a kind man. However, the Bartender behind Origin’s bar never had and never will have any emotion.

This man changed Nox, for the better. And now his death will bring the monster back.

The monster that roamed all 17 seas.

 

“Why did it have to be you?” No more tears from Nox, for now.

“You know why.”

“It didn’t-it didn’t have to be like this though.”

But it did. It does have to be like this. If Simon is alive, we would never come back.

But now we can.

And we will.

Play with fire, don’t cry when you burn.

[Error}

{Override]

= )

 

“Hey, you can take some of the paintings, if you want”. Simon paints in his spare time (they are really nice).

“Yah, yah, of course.” Nox laughs, “Don’t want those to die with you, right?”

“Right.”

And they both fell silent, apparently unable to continue the farce. After a few moments’ delay, Nox says “Anything else?”.

“Yes actually”, Simon says “Kill the guy after me. I don’t like him.”

“You got it.”

Again, uncomfortable silence. At last, Simon gave Nox the secret recipe to his favourite drink.

“It’s for real this time. The goodbye will be for an eternity.”

This was a long running joke. At one point, Simon thought he was gonna die, so he gave Nox the recipe to HjE (God strike me dead if I know what that means). But he didn’t die. And the recipe was fake. And Nox hated him for that. Only for a while though.

 

“It was a good run. You best get going now.” Simon shot a wink at Nox, “You don’t want to see how we die.”

Nox went over and took a few paintings off of the well decorated wall.

“Farewell, old friend.”

“Goodbye, and thank you for visiting Valhalla.”

The standard goodbye from Simon, every time.

Oh dear, now I’m-I’m in tears as well. This-this is quite the sur-surprise.

No matter now.

We will give us the next chapter to take a break.

No.

To **cut.**

 


	9. Holy shit we all need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really do need some serious help.

Hey, N3X here still. Um, Nox is occupied at the moment, so… haha, what am I saying. I bet there’s people out there that want to see this.

Sick.

Well, Nox certainly has interesting ways of leaving scars. Right now, he’s rolling around on hot coals (cue the screaming.), and planning what to do next. A few Eternities can get to anyone’s head, I guess.

Ow. Those coals do hurt. I mean they’re not even that hot, it’s just the fact that you shouldn’t use LITERALLY INEXTINGUISHABLE FIRE.

What the hell am I doing.

Sorry, what the hell is **he** doing.

He’s made a lot of interesting contraptions too. Unfortunately, we can’t draw, so…

Rip. (I mean I can't tell you what they look like without getting in trouble hahahahaha oh my god I need help please help us anyone.)

Oh, he’s going with the- with the cutting now. See, I really don’t know how to describe this…? Because this is how we deal with stress on a regular basis, I don’t know what’s wrong with it?

Sure, he’s (I? We?) never told anyone before, but… I mean, the scars heal so quickly.

And no-one’s ever asked.

Emotion are a fickle thing, so in order to not harm business, we put on a smile 24/7. Yes, Nox is still smiling right now and it’s freaking me out a little. Though a pained smile, I suppose.

 

Simon was is an important friend. He’s the reason why Nox stopped killing literally everything. He’s the reason why Nox abandoned his old name. He’s the reason why this story exists in the first place.

Meeting him started a new chapter, and his death started a new chapter as well.

Not a very good one, but still an important part of a story.

Simon made Nox take his whole ‘Merchant’ gimmick seriously.

Simon saved us all.

Like, jeez, if Nox didn’t accidentally end up in Origin, I wouldn’t exist, BHs and BC would be Nox’s top enemies, and a lot of unfortunate stuff.

Simon made Nox like the 4th.

And made him want to save the 1st and 2nd.

“Hey, N3…?”

“Yah?”

“You wanna go to the Asylum Au Alice is in?”

“Do I even get to—”

“No.”

To the Asylum Au we go then.

“Don’t go too over-board, me.”

“Eh. I’ll end up going to Cheshire’s for a chapter.”

“Probably not good for either of you in the mental state you’re in right now.”

“Fuck you.”

[Error-Request cannot be completed]

Ahhhh. Don’t actually process that as a real request that would be weird stop.

 

N3X,

out for now.


	10. An Asylum and a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye, I guess.   
> Sorry I couldn't stay a little longer.  
> You can't keep Cartaphilus waiting forever, can you?  
> I'm blackmailing myself.   
> Isn't this just lovely?  
> Just lovely.  
> Just lovely indeed.
> 
> Bye bye, audience.  
> It was nice.
> 
> 3

I will try to be serious this chapter. Can you find what we truly mean? Can you find the answer underneath the seemingly calm surface?

I really hope you don’t.

 

It was never a lovely place, nor will it ever be. This, after all, is where the crazy ones go. To ramble about voices, about shadows that creep along the walls.

Someone decided this was a good place to host an ‘Alice’. Never a good idea, but this one is (relatively) docile.

 

Alice sat back up. Sleeping on this thing that they call a ‘bed’ hurts her neck. Still, she didn’t want to sleep on the ground either.

She knows she can break the door down just as easily as breaking a man, but decided not to. Why? For more shits and giggles.

Alice doesn’t know why humans become insane when isolated. She quietly counted the seconds before the scary Doctor visits. Again. He thinks he can ‘help’. He’s wrong.

Tick, tick. A clock that doesn’t quite exist. Tick, tick. A thing that doesn’t quite exist. Tick, tick. A world that—

And the Doctor came. Alice still wonders why he insists on wearing that strange paper bag. There were no scars on his face. She knows why he wears those goofy goggles though.

 

To hide.

 

There is a strange monster, one that man has never quite had the courage to face. It’s the thing one keeps under lock and chains.

Alice giggles as she greets the Doctor. The monster needs a little push. She’s willing to help.

“Once again Doctor,” she says, in a strange, almost raspy whisper, “Neither of us are willing to listen to each other’s preachings. So how about we **both** take a step back?”. She expects him to do something, anything really.

She did not expect him to sit down beside her. “What are you doing?” She asks, to this strange man beside her.

“Listening.” Is the Doctor’s reply.

In the 24 hours that Alice did not see him, he’s already changed. No, someone convinced him that maybe the monster isn’t the bad guy.

Alice doesn’t like the strange smell. There’s something familiar to it. She may not remember, but I do. That’s how the Eldritch marks his property.

 

Side-tracking for a second, real me is doing some crazy shit right now. I want to tell ya guys, but there really no point in blackmailing myself. Unless I’m suicidal or something, which I am.

…Shit.

Anyways, moving on.

Alice ships BH and Flug. We personally do as well. It’s **great**. Ok that’s getting a bit to far in depth about my ships.

Sorry, I get sidetracked quite easily. Where were we?

 

Alice decides not to mention this, because unlike us, she actually cares about how other people feel. Good on you, Alice.

 

The silence, as always, is deafening.

“How’s our dear Black-Hat doing?”, asks Alice, deciding to attempt a normal conversation with the Doctor.

“Eh”, our Doctor here has a tendency for ending conversations.

Alice glances at the Doctor, and goes back to staring at the dot on the wall.

“A contract with an Eldritch is a dangerous thing, Doctor.” So she remembers.

Flug proceeds to sigh and shrug at the same time. It looks stupid.

Alice really shouldn’t be surprised by now, but she keeps wiping her memory for shits and giggles. Wow I say stupid things.

 

“Why does evil never win?” the Doctor whispers, a seemingly unrelated question.

“Because they didn’t buy stuff from Black-Hat.”. Alice replies with a serious face.

“What.”

“What.”

The two stare at each other awkwardly as I try to hold in my laughter. ~~And my tears… Fuck.~~

As I was saying, these two are both awkwardly trying to talk to each other, but the Doctor is failing and Alice is failing and I want to help. But I can’t cause if I do… well I mean Nox over here is already threatening to kill me. If I act on our behalf right now… well you won’t see me next chapter.

“Doctor.” Alice says, attempting a conversation. Again. “You don’t have to be a good person to be an excellent doctor.” Her childish smile hides devilish plans.

“I mean, you already sold your soul to an Eldritch. What have you to fear?” Her voice isn’t as raspy asbefore.

Silence.

Alice likes this monster. He reminds her of Cheshire.

An uptight child that tries to hide himself behind masks and mirrors. Cute. Yikes that sounds so gay

Haha.

Errr...

Sorry. I don’t think you’re gonna see me again. That huge fucking hypocrite decided to end my existence but you know wha† tthat’s okk weel seee you all neveer i

 

~^^~

【Self-Destruct Sequence initiation】

【In Progress】

【Error,】

【Admin Override】

【Accepted】

【Hey, guys】

【This is goodbye, I guess】

【Haha】

【Remember. I lived for shits and giggles~】

~~【N3X￢OuT】~~

【Sequence End】

 

Hey. I’m back.

 

-Nox


	11. A short hiatus

[Note: This chapter will be deleted once hiatus gone]

Erm, currently in a different fandom. Identity V. Check it out, it's cool. However, my insignificant brain can only handle one major fandom at a time, which means that either this book will turn to identity V real soon, or be on hiatus cuz Villainous is no longer my favourite fandom. 

Cheers.

-C


End file.
